fairyeverafterfandomcom-20200214-history
Lance Dreyar
|kanji = ランス ・ドレアー|rōmaji = Ransu Doreā}} Lance Dreyar (ランス ・ドレアー Ransu Doreā) is the firstborn son of Mirajane Strauss and Laxus Dreyar. He is an S-Class Mage of the Fairy Tail Guild. He is the great-grandson of Makarov Dreyar, Fairy Tail’s Guild Master, and the grandson of Ivan Dreyar, Raven Tail’s Guild Master. He is the older brother of Mary Jane Dreyar and boyfriend of Aine Fernandes. Appearance Lance is a tall man with a muscular body and broad shoulders. His white hair is slicked back with the spiky strands pointing backwards; though some falls down in a small tuft on his forehead. Like his father and grandfather, he has a distinctive lightning bolt scar over his right eye. He has droopy hazel-orange eyes and always carries a friendly smile. Lance is usually seen with his own Magic Headphones around his neck and always wears a vest. His white Fairy Tail stamp is located on his left rib cage. Personality Lance is a caring and considerate guy, always seen with a gentle smile on his face. He is seen as kind and friendly to friends, guildmates and even strangers. He is always seen caring for the welfare of others, bound and determined to protect the guild from enemies as far as sacrificing his life for them. He is always seen as the fatherly role in Fairy Tail, often helping younger Fairy Tail members as well as older ones. While Lance is a kind figure, there are several instances he has been disturbed, such as when Igneel Dragneel took an S-Class request or when he gets word of people badmouthing Fairy Tail. Lance is shown to enjoy cooking, like his mother Mirajane Strauss and enjoys singing and playing guitar, often performing a duet with Aine. He dislikes insects, often frightened by them, and is sensitive to being called stupid, crying comically when Cane Alberona-Groh and Gale Redfox and Igneel insult him. He is protective of his sister Mary Jane and approves of her relationship with Igneel. Since Lance was a child, he was in-love with Aine, even though he was the best friend of Mystogan Fernandes. Aine and Lance entered a relationship quickly as they entered their early teens and have been dating secretly—though Mystogan is the only one who is not aware. History Lance was one of the firstborn “new generation” of Fairy Tail, alongside Asuka Connell and Mystogan. He was the escort of flower girl Aine and danced with her at the reception. It was obvious of his young love toward Aine, though he was often embarrassed by it and knew his best friend Mystogan disapproved greatly. When Mary Jane was born, he grew protective over her as well. However, she teased him endlessly, making him cry. As Lance grew, because both his parents taught him Magic at an early age, he was able to break the record of youngest S-Class Mage at 14. He, then, began taking Aine out with him on missions. Magic and Abilities Lightning Magic (雷系各種魔法 Kaminari Kei Kakushu Mahō): Lance’s signature Magic, over which he possesses great mastery. It allows him to produce and manipulate lightning and electricity at his will, having complete control over its manifestation.Through its use, Lance can not only generate lightning from his body, but also make it appear from almost anywhere to strike his opponents, taking them by surprise. By generating electricity on different parts of his body, he’s capable of making his attacks in melee deadlier,and of propelling himself around to gain extra momentum. The bright light from his lightning can be also used to momentarily blind enemies. In addition, much like other Elemental types of Magic, Lightning Magic allows Lance to turn his own body into lightning, in order to evade enemy attacks, move around at high speed and strike every opponent crossing his path. * Lightning Blast: Lightning Magic's most basic attack, it can be used with a single or both hands to generate electrical discharges at a distance or at close-range. The effects of the blast depends on the user's own ability; Lance, with his great mastery of Lightning pells, has proven himself capable of conjuring bolts of electricity that has either frail, hot enough to heat a metal arm or devastating power to inflict damage. * Lightning Resistance: Lightning Magic's most basic defense, having lightning as his signature element, Lance is able to take, or even block, lightning-based attacks without being injured. * Thunder Palace (神鳴殿 Kaminari Den): Lance creates multiple Lacrima filled with large amounts of Lightning Magic and suspended in the air in a circular formation. When all of the orbs are released at once, everything below and above their circle is struck by powerful lightning bolts equivalent to the number of Lacrima orbs. Thunder Palace is also highly dangerous to nullify, posing a great risk to those who were to try and dispel it: if any Lacrima was to be destroyed by an outside force, the attacker would instantly be electrocuted through Organic Link Magic. * Lightning Body: Through the use of Lightning Magic, Lance is capable of transforming his own body into electricity, turning himself into a lightning bolt, whose size can vary from mere, fast-moving sparks to large pillars of lightning. Together with the signature intangibility of Elemental Magic, which allows Lance to let physical and Magical attacks pass harmlessly through his body when he's transformed, this form also grants him some traits typical of real lightning: he's shown capable of freely moving around at high speed and to travel over long distances, rapidly appearing at his destination from places away from sight is though as he was teleporting, as well as to electrocute everything crossing his path, with the voltage of his bodily electricity being high enough to wreak havoc throughout a large airship. However, unlike Laxus, Lance figured a way to maintain the form at all times. Thought Projection '(思念体 ''Shinentai): Lance can create a Thought Projection of himself. '''Fairy Law (フェアリーロウ Fearī Rō): A legendary spell and one of Fairy Tail's three great Magics, Fairy Law uses extremely destructive light to attack everyone the caster considers an enemy in a wide area. This rare technique that releases an immense amount of Magic Power by shaping it into the form of bright light between the hands; such light is subsequently released into a wave around the caster at the command "Fairy Law, activate!". Telekinesis: Lance has shown the ability to move objects around in the air without touching them, being capable of doing so even through his Thought Projection. Transformation Magic (変身魔法 Henshin Mahō): Lance is very skilled in the use of Transformation Magic. He has been shown capable of transforming separate parts of his body instead of it all, and he is able to perform Basic, Intermediate, and Advanced Level transformations with ease. When taking on the appearance of animals, he retains some features of his human form, such as his eyes. Sleep Magic (眠りの魔法 Nemuri no Mahō): Lance has shown skill with Sleep Magic. * Dream Knock: Lance creates bubble-like bullets and sends them rushing towards his >opponent(s). Upon contact, his opponent is put to sleep. Keen Intellect: Despite Lance's soft personality, he is a clever person able to figure out and predict enemy moves with ease. Immense Magic Power: Lance seems to have a vast amount of Magic Power, which, befitting his Magic and theme, manifests itself in the form of electricity. This can appear from his body in various amounts, from simple sparks, when he wants to intimidate opponents or is annoyed to a potent lightning aura around him, which damages the surrounding area, when he's enraged. In the latter state, lightning even starts to appear from his eyes and mouth. When he is flustered, he accidentally electrocutes a person closest to him, and in his relationship Aine, he is somehow able to keep his lightning at bay. Immense Agility: Lance is fast, as well as has quick reflexes as seen when he can calmly beat a demon, He is confident in his abilities to the point where he protects Aine from three demons and relies on his speed and reflexes alone. Immense Durability: Lance is able to demonstrate extreme durability. Though he may crash through walls and glass, he is able to get up and keep fighting (only to cry from the pain later). Enhanced Strength: Lance is considerably strong without knowing it. When upset, he manages to knock people away a few meters, but when maddened he can shove his opponent back a few yards. Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Lance was trained by Laxus in the art of fighting unarmed and seldom uses it unless he has to. It is difficult to get him into a melee fight unless he is severely provoked or someone threatens someone important to him. Equipment Magic Headphones: Lance is seen wearing Magic Headphones around his neck, which allows him to store music in a Magic Database and listen to it as he wishes. He puts on his headphones only when saddened or grumpy or trying to relax, but never puts them on during any other time. Trivia * Lance was offered a modeling job and was too shy to accept it. * When he was younger, Lance turned himself into Mary Jane at times to get attention from his parents. * Lance never wanted to learn Lightning Magic. He wanted to learn Transformation Magic and follow in his mother's footsteps. But once he began giving off sparks, it was clear he was a Lightning Magic user. Navigation Category:Character Category:Male Category:Fairy Tail Category:S-Class Mage